lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Movie Duel Log: WATER Aspect Dragons vs. FIRE Aspect Dragons.
Turn 1: Ocean Surge Spirit Dragon * Normal Summons "Juunikyojin Cronus" (1800/700). * Uses the effect of "Cronus", Normal Summoning "Juunikyojin Themis" (300/1900). * Activates "Atlantis Judgment", Tributing his "Cronus" and "Themis" to Special Summon "Ocean Surge Spirit Dragon" from his Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. (2500/2000). * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Hot Speed Heaven Dragon * Draws. * Normal Summon "Nitrowheel Bull Whip" (1800/1200). * Places a toy car to his Item Zone and uses "Bull Whip" to Heaven Summon "Hot Speed Heaven Dragon" (2500/2000). * Uses "Hot Speed"'s effect, banishing "Cronus" from Ocean Surge's Graveyard. * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Ocean Surge * Draws. * Hot Speed activates his Set "Nitrowheel Flare". * "Ocean Surge" attacks "Hot Speed". (Ocean Surge plans to use his monster effect to banish "Hot Speed" and inflicting 1250 damage, but due to the effect of "Nitrowheel Flare", he cannot activate cards or effects if it battles a FIRE Heaven Monster). * Hot Speed activates his Set "Nitrowheel Intake" ("Hot Speed": 2500 > 3300/2000) (Ocean Surge: 4000 > 3200). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn ("Hot Speed": 3300 > 2500/2000). Turn 4: Hot Speed * Draws. * Activates "Nitrowheel Slipstream", adding "Nitrowheel Clear Speeder" from his Deck to his hand. * Ocean Surge activates his Set "Juunikyojin Rebirth", Special Summoning "Ocean Surge Spirit Dragon" from his Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions (2500/2000). * Uses the effect of "Hot Speed", throwing an item (a toy car) from his Item Zone to make "Ocean Surge" lose ATK equal to its DEF, which is 2000, and add that lost ATK to "Hot Speed" for this turn. ("Ocean Surge": 2500 > 500/2000) ("Hot Speed": 2500 > 4500/2000). * "Hot Speed" attacks "Ocean Surge", with the effect of "Slipstream" being active, doubling that monster's ATK for this Battle Phase only ("Hot Speed": 4500 > 9000/2000) (Ocean Surge: 3200 > 0'''). The turn comes to the End Phase, meaning that the ATK of "Hot Speed" reverts to normal ("Hot Speed": 9000 > '''2500/2000). Turn 5: Gloom Haze Dark Synchro Dragon * Draws. * Activates his Set "Elemental Transformation of the Aspect Dragons", banishing "Ocean Surge" from the Graveyard to Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster with 2500 or more ATK and 2000 DEF from his Extra Deck with the same Attribute as the banished monster, ignoring its Summoning conditions. He Special Summons " " (2500/2000). * Reduces the ATK of "Hot Speed" by 500, to Special Summon "Murkborn Ground Fog" from his hand. (1600/1200) ("Hot Speed": 2500 > 2000/2000). * Normal Summons "Murkborn Omichle Dragon" (1700/0). * Tributes "Omichle Dragon" to activate its effect, Special Summoning "Murkborn Radiation Fog" from his Deck. (1500/2300). * Dark Tunes his "Omichle Dragon" and "Radiation Fog" to Dark Synchro Summon "Murkborn Advection Fog" (2400/1500). * Uses the effect of "Gloom Haze", placing a Haze Counter to "Hot Speed", but Hot Speed uses the effect of "Nitrowheel Kuriboh" in his hand, discarding it to negate the activated effect that targets exactly 1 Heaven Monster he controls. * Uses the effect of "Advection Fog", reducing the ATK of "Hot Speed" by 1000 to make "Advection Fog" gain 1000 ATK. ("Hot Speed": 2000 > 1000/2000) ("Advection Fog": 2400 > 3400/1500). * "Gloom Haze" attacks "Hot Speed" ("Hot Speed": 1000 > 2000 due to "Slipstream") (Hot Speed: 4000 > 3500). * Uses the effect of "Gloom Haze", inflicting 600 damage to Hot Speed. (Hot Speed: 3500 > 2900). * "Advection Fog" attacks directly (Hot Speed: 2900 > 0'''). The turn comes to the End Phase. Turn 6: Rushing Buster Impact Dragon * Draws. * Standby Phase: '''1 Impact Marker * Normal Summons "Bonfiredon Spinosaurus" (1600/1800). * Uses the effect of "Spinosaurus", Special Summoning "Bonfiredon Velociraptor" from his hand. (1700/'1700'). * Uses the effect of "Velociraptor" (3''' Impact Markers). * Tributes "Spinosaurus" to activate its effect, placing 2 more Impact Markers ('''5 Impact Markers). * Activates "Bonfiredon Dash", reviving "Spinosaurus" from his Graveyard. (1600/'1800'). * Ends his turn. Turn 7: Gloom Haze * Draws. * Standby Phase: Rushing Buster: 6''' Impact Markers. * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Activates "Chaotic Poison Mist", placing 1 Haze Counter to all monsters Rushing Buster controls, also since he controls "Gloom Haze", it inflicts 400 damage for each Haze Counter on the field ("Spinosaurus": '''1 Haze Counter) ("Velociraptor": 1''' Haze Counter) (Rushing Buster: 4000 > '''3200) ("Gloom Haze": 2500 > 3300/2000). * "Advection Fog" attacks and destroys "Velociraptor" ("Gloom Haze": 3300 > 2900/2000). * Since "Velociraptor" is destroyed by battle, Rushing Buster adds "Bonfiredon Kuribohsaurus" from his Deck to his hand. * "Gloom Haze" attacks and destroys "Spinosaurus" ("Gloom Haze": 2900 > 2500/2000). * Uses the effect of "Gloom Haze", since it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it inflicts 600 damage to Rushing Buster + 600 damage for each Haze Counter on it, a total of 1200 damage (Rushing Buster: 3200 > 2000). * Ends his turn. Turn 8: Rushing Buster * Draws. * Standby Phase: 7''' Impact Markers * Removes all 7 Impact Markers to Impact Summon "Rushing Buster Impact Dragon" from his hand. ('''2500/2000). * Since Rushing Buster Special Summons a monsters while Gloom Haze controls a WATER Dark Synchro Monster, he activates his Set "Haze Cloud", placing 1 Haze Counter on it ("Rushing Buster": 1''' Haze Counter), also since Gloom Haze controls "Gloom Haze", that monster must attack if able. ("Gloom Haze": 2500 > '''2900/2000). * Activates "Flare Vortex", destroying his 2 face-up Spell/Trap Cards ("Flare" and "Slipstream") to destroy Gloom Haze's 2 Spell/Trap Cards. * Equips "Attraction of the Aspect Dragons" to "Advection Fog", making it Level 5. * Uses the effect of "Rushing Buster", inflicting damage to Gloom Haze equal to "Advection Fog"'s ATK (TDA effects applied on "Rushing Buster") (Gloom Haze: 4000 > 600). * Uses the effect of "Rushing Buster", discarding " " to take control of "Advection Fog" until the end of this turn. * Uses the effect of "Advection Fog", making "Gloom Haze" lose 1000 ATK, also "Advection Fog" gains 1000 ATK. ("Gloom Haze": 2900 > 1900/2000) ("Advection Fog": 3400 > 4400/1500). * "Advection Fog" attacks and destroys "Gloom Haze" (Gloom Haze: 600 > 0'''). The turn comes to the End Phase, meaning that "Advection Fog" returns to the "new" owner, Blood Protector Composition Dragon. Turn 9: Blood Protector Composition Dragon * Draws. * Standby Phase: '''1 Impact Marker * Activates "Water Waste Draw", Tributing a WATER monster he controls ("Advection Fog") to draw 1 card. * Normal Summons "Liflow Poppy" (1700/1400). * Uses the effect of "Poppy", adding "Liflow Nourishment" from his Deck to his hand. * Uses "Poppy", along with "Omichle Dragon", "Advection Fog", "Gloom Haze" and "Juunikyojin Themis" from his Graveyard to Composition Summon " " (2500/2000). * Activates "Liflow Blossom", treating "Blood Protector" as a Base, also he gains LP equal to half that monster's ATK, 1250. (Blood Protector: 4000 > 5250). * Uses "Blood Protector", along with "Ground Fog" and "Radiation Fog" to Super-Composition Summon "Liflow Lotus Dragon" (3000/2500). * "Lotus Dragon" attacks "Rushing Buster". * Uses the effect of "Lotus Dragon", deactivating 1 of its Composition Materials (Active Composition Materials: 8 > 7''') to negate the attack, gain LP equal to half that monster's ATK, also "Lotus Dragon" gain that much ATK. (Blood Protector: 5250 > '''6500) (Lotus Dragon: 3000 > 4250/2500). * Due to the effect of "Lotus Dragon", it can make a second attack. He performs that second attack now. (Rushing Buster: 2000 > 250). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 10: Rushing Buster * Draws. * Standby Phase: 2''' Impact Markers * Uses the last effect of "Lotus Dragon", deactivating 1 more of its Composition Material (Active Composition Materials: 7 > '''6) to inflict damage to Rushing Buster equal to the LP he gained the previous turn, which was 2500. (Rushing Buster: 250 > 0'). Turn 11: Blaze Tail Overlimit Dragon * Draws. * Activates "Hestian Hearth". * Normal Summons "Hestian Summoner" ('1800/200). * Tributes "Summoner" to Special Summon "Blaze Tail Overlimit Dragon" (2500/2000). * Tributes "Blaze Tail" to Special Summon "Hestian Overlord" (3000/2500). * Activates "Hestian Break", making FIRE Overlimit monsters gain ATK equal to half the difference between Blaze Tail's and Blood Protector's LP. The total amount is 1250. ("Overlord": 3000 > 4250/2500). * "Overlord" attacks "Lotus Dragon", but due to the effect of "Hestian Hearth", "Overlord" cannot be destroyed by battle. "Lotus Dragon" is destroyed. * Blood Protector activates his Set "Composition Return", returning 2 Composition Monsters from his Graveyard to his Extra Deck to draw 1 card. * Overlimit Summons "Overlord". * Ends her turn. Turn 12: Blood Protector * Draws. * Discards " " from his hand to Special Summon "Liflow Begonia" from his hand. (1500/1600). * Uses "Begonia", "Gloom Haze", "Ground Fog", "Advection Fog" and "Radiation Fog" to Composition Summon "Blood Protector" (2500/2000). * Activates "Marine Scarlet Wall", negating the effects of "Overlord", also he gains LP equal to that monster's ATK, while he controls "Blood Protector" (Blood Protector: 6500 > 9500). * "Blood Protector" attacks "Overlord". * Uses the effect of "Blood Protector", deactivating 1 of its active Composition Materials to negate the attack, also gaining LP equal to half of "Overlord"'s ATK, also "Blood Protector" gains that much ATK this turn. (Blood Protector: 9000 > 10500) ("Blood Protector: 2500 > 4000/2000). * Ends his turn. Turn 13: Blaze Tail * Draws "Nel'zios, Hestian Son". * Withdraws the duel, after being convinced by Nel'zios that the war between the WATER Aspect Dragons and the FIRE Aspect Dragons must be put into an end otherwise their lives will be in danger. Category:Blog posts